Bag
The Bag, referred to on the menu as Item in Generation I and Pack in Generation II, is a vital tool in all core series Pokémon games. It holds all of the player's items, storing them for later use. By opening the Bag, players can use, arrange, and toss most items, and register Key Items for easy access. Use Outside of battle The Bag appears as part of the start menu in all games. In Generation I as well as in and , it is accessed with the " " command, while in Generation II, it is accessed with the " " command. All items that the player has on hand will be located in the Bag and, after Generation I, being placed in the appropriate pocket automatically. Prior to Generation IV, the items pocket had only 20 (42 in , 30 in ) spaces for items, while the other pockets had space for any and all items that would go there. If an item to be picked up would be placed into the items pocket, however, and the pocket was full, it could not be picked up until the player had deposited some items into the PC. This problem no longer exists in Generation IV and beyond, where all pockets have enough space for every item. Inside of the Bag menu, the player will find a list of all their items, ordered by default from the first kind obtained to the most recently obtained. Players may rearrange these items with the select button, except in the Berries and TMs and HMs pockets, which are automatically ordered, until Generation V. Depending on the type of item, and sometimes on the item itself, options exist when it is selected that allow players to use the item, throw the item away, register it to the Select/Y button for use on the field, or have a Pokémon hold it. In battle The Bag is also one of the four menu selections during a Pokémon battle, and allows the player to use items that can be used in battle, such as Poké Balls, Potions, and items like . Prior to Generation IV, the Bag menu during battle was the same as that outside of battle, allowing inventory checking of items that are unrelated to battle during it. In Generation IV, however, it became a completely different menu on the touch screen, split into four categories of use. Using an item while in battle uses up a turn. This only occurs if the item that is used, of course, does anything during the battle (for example, in Generation II, attempting to use a will lead only to the player being scolded by Professor Oak). Items cannot be used in linked battles or in facilities such as the Battle Tower. The item that was last used during battle, if there were multiple copies of it in the Bag, can be easily used again. The selection cursor will remain on it in Generation I-III games, while a shortcut menu will exist at the lower left corner of the screen to the last used item in Generation IV and beyond. Category:Equipment